narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Yoshi Chikitada
, , Earth Release: Dirt Wad Formation Earth Release: Ground Thorns Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique Earth Release: Crack Earth Release: Underground Fish Projection Technique Earth Release: Earth-Land Deflection Earth Release: Armor of Earth Earth Release: Stone Armour Earth Release: Terra Musica Earth Clone Technique Earth Release: Steel Solid Earth Release: Rock Attack Earth Release: Speed Pillars Earth Release: Rock Fissure Earth Release: Mud Bomb Earth Release: Rock Fist Earth Type: Underground Masked Attack Earth Release: Earth Flowing River Earth Release: Weapons of the Rising Earth Earth Release: Ground Vibration Tracking Earth Release: Call of Chains Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm Earth Release: Barrier Keeper Earth Release: Earth Cage Technique Earth Release: Rock Slide Earth Release: Rock Drill Earth Release: Magnitude Earth Release: Gaia Hammer Earth Release: Earth Spear Earth Release: Iron Maiden Earth Release: Earth Mirrors Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missile Earth Release: Earth Slide Wall Earth Release: Stone Arm Technique Earth Dragon Technique Earth Release: Rock Bombardment Earth Release: Crushing Walls Earth Release Resurrection Technique: Corpse Soil Wind Release: Divine Wind Attack Wind Release: Wind Trick Wind Release: Astral Aura Wind Release: Wind Pressure Impediment Wind Release: Wind Pulse Attack Wind Release: Spinning Wind Wind Release: Cutting Whirlwind Technique Wind Release: Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique Wind Release: Dust Wind Technique Wind Release: Wind Bridge Technique Wind Release: Wind Needle Wind Release: Silent Step Wind Clone Technique Ankle Push Wind Release: Drilling Air Projectile Wind Release: Wind Passage Wind Release: Typhoon Attack Wind Release: Wind Repel Wall Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm Wind Release: Subterranean Wind Tunnel Wind Release: Grand Blast Wind Release: Wind Fists Wind Release: Wind Burst Wind Release: Wind Layer Wind Release: Invisible Wind Blade Technique Wind Release: Tornado Trap Wind Release: God Wind Pillars Wind Release: One With the Wind Wind Release: Wind Fortress Wind Release: Wind Armor Wind Release: Wind Blade Wind Release: Zero Gravity Point Wind Dragon Technique Wind Release: Raptor Swarm Assault Wind Release: Dragon's Big Job, |tools=Kunai Shuriken Katana Aquila Accipiter Messenger Birds}} COPIEDYoshi Chikitada is the Austringer of Sunagakure no Sato. He raises, trains, and maintains the hunting and messenger birds for the village. In his retirement he has been known to take on the odd student seeking training in Kenjutsu. History Yoshi Chikitada is the grandfather of Hiro Toranaga and traveling the lands in hopes of finding his long lost grandson. Rumor has lead him into strange parts of the world where he has engaged in numerous battles. Consequently he has gained the reputation of being the slayer of innocent sisters for which he is certain an honorable brother will soon take him to task. In the meantime, only time will tell if he shall live long enough to find his grandson. Has been a widower for 21 years as his wife and mother of his children, a lady of Selance has passed on. Trivia Aquila is a constellation in the northern sky. Its name is Latin for 'eagle' and it represents the bird who carried Zeus/Jupiter's thunderbolts in Greco-Roman mythology. Aquila lies just a few degrees North of the celestial equator. Category:Male